Whens all been said and done
by DoveofLight
Summary: Chrono gives up everything to save Rosette...at the cost of his life. Will Rosette ever find him agian? (Urgent warning)
1. Just a basic chapter

**When Alls Been Said and Done**

CHAPTER 1 The last mission

Rosette was walking around looking for Chrono, who, ironically, had disappeared around noon. _'Where could that demon be?'_ Rosette thought angrily as she looked under a table; he wasn't there, but she _did_ get a big knot on her head for standing up too soon. She stood up and looked out the window…where she finally spotted him taking a nap by the old oak.

Deciding that this was a perfect opportunity to get revenge on the all-too-alert demon, she silently crept outside and snuck up to him with an evil smile on her face. She carefully stepped over that annoying twig that breaks and wakes up the person who was supposed to be scared, then she pounced on him screaming at the top of her lungs,

"WAKE UP CHRONO!" in his face as his eyes shot open

"Gah!" Chrono yelled as Rosette elbowed him in the stomach, looking for the source. He noticed the source rather quickly, since she was still on him, laughing her head off. Seeing Rosette, he closed his eyes to keep from showing his annoyance at her. He sat up shaking his head in anger. "ROSETTE YOU'VE GOT TO STOP DOING THAT!!" he yelled as she looked taken aback, then like she was going to cry, however, he didn't buy it. "You're gonna give me a heart attack some day…" He said, calming down.

"Oh relax Chrono, it's only me." She paused, scratching her nose before she said calmly, "Sister Kate wants to see us."

"Hmm…" He said, knowing Rosette, she probably blew something up, which was probably the new Ford, or even another building, heck, it could have been the whole city for all he knew; she was sneaky. "What did you do this time, Rosette?" He said half-heartily.

**TWITCH**

POW 

"HEY, IT'S NOT ALWAYS MY FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MADE ME RUN INTO THE BANK, AND THE CHURCH, AND THE HOT DOG STAND, AND THE BAKERY…AND THAT'S NOT THE POINT!! If you weren't so cute, it wouldn't happen!" Chrono looked at her weirdly. "What?!" Rosette yelled angrily. Then she realized what she said and turned a bright red. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! YOU BEWITCHED ME TO SAY THAT!" She declared loudly, pointing at Chrono as the other Sister's stared at her.

"Well, uh, we have to go see Sister Kate." She grabbed his hand and took off, not waiting for him to get to his feet, leaving him to fly behind her in the air helplessly as she pulled him by the hand. This was one of those times when Rosette could take advantage of how light Chrono really was.

"ROSETTE!" Chrono yelled over the wind. "COULD YOU SLOW DOWN, PLEASE?!" He yelled as he ducked a low hanging branch.

"NO! WE'RE LATE AS IT IS WITHOUT YOU SLOWING US DOWN!!!" She yelled as she tightened her grip on his arm as a tree branch whacked him in the face.

When they finally reached her office and had closed the door, Chrono dropped to the ground, swirly eyed with dizziness, gasping for air. Sister Kate raised her eyebrow at Rosette questioningly.

"I don't want to know, do I?" Rosette shook her head and pulled Chrono into a nearby chair, trying to revive her helpless partner. "Well, Sister, the reason I called for you two, is to inform you of your new mission." Before Rosette could reply, she went on. "There has been a decrease of demon population in Chicago, and we need to know why. It seems whatever the cause of it is, it's attracted to strong demons, so that's why we chose you two." She smiled, not noticing Rosette's dropped jaw.

"Ma'am, if I may say something?" Chrono asked shakily, causing Rosette to fall out of her chair from shock. When Sister Kate nodded, he went on. "About 64 years ago, there was a demon that I ran across that loved killing so much, he would pay people to let him kill someone they hated, so he wasn't very rich. Anyway, when I ran across him, he was…well, lets say he had taken employment under someone to do me off, and he almost succeeded too, if Aion hadn't come in time…" He trailed off, his eyes glassy from remembrance. Rosette's jaw dropped down further.

'_How can he remember what happened 64 years ago when I can't even remember what I did yesterday after I ate breakfast?! Wait! What _did_ I have for breakfast yesterday?!"_ She thought as he shook his head, apparently trying to clear his thoughts.

"Anyway, this demon would suck the very essence of life out of you, then, if you were strong enough, he would take your soul and enslave it to his will. _All_ demons attacks are negated from him, so I was lucky to escape." At their confused look, he said calmly, "Aion hit him in the head with fire hydrant, and he dropped me." He laughed a little as he saw their faces.

"So you say, it…it takes your life energy, and your attacks don't work on it?" Sister Kate asked incredulously. At his nod, she went on. "Then, perhaps holy ammunition will work on it." She looked thoughtful, then kept talking again. "Be careful out there, Rosette. If what Chrono says is true, then I think you'll need all the luck you can get." At Rosette's blank look, she simplified. "I'm saying that you need to get on to your mission and that you're helpless without guns, so don't lose these." At that, she placed two shining holy guns into Rosettes' hands. "Don't lose 'em, they're new. And another thing Sister, don't use them unless _absolutely_ necessary. Each gun has 5 bullets, so that should be enough." She turned her chair to Chrono, who looked like he was going to puke. "What's wrong, Chrono?" Sister Kate asked as she saw his face.

"It's just that…there's something strong in these guns that doesn't feel right…like it shouldn't be there, _and it is definitely not something holy. _" He said as he stood up and walked to the door. "Rosette, don't place your life on these. If you do…there may be dire consequences." He walked out the door and closed it with a 'snap'.

Rosette stared after him, then said, "What's he talking about?" Sister Kate just shook her head and stared at the door as well.

'He can sense it?! But how? I only used a little bit of it and he can sense it's unnatural aura? Please, Rosette, be careful…If he can sense it, then your in for a world of trouble…'

END CHAPTER 1, The new mission 

Sooo whad you think good hope so any ways im not updating until I get at least one review muhahahaha im so evil well any ways gotta go bye


	2. Chappie 2, Discussion

**Chapter 2**

**Discussion**

They found the demon all right, and it was right where they thought it would be; Times Square. He was in the Times Square tearing up buildings and killing people that were unfortunate enough to be in there when he came.

"Greaatttttt, we should've expected as much some crazy demon out for blood!" Rosette yelled as she jumped out of the car and took off for the building.

"Uh Rosette," Chrono said as he fell in stride with Rosette, "this isn't any normal demon. You know that he 10 times stronger and smarter than any demon we've ever faced…right? He's not just gonna sit there and let us kill him…there's gonna be some sacrifices." He said as Rosette tripped over some stray rubble from what remained of a building.

"Its ok Chrono." She said as she stood up and continued running. "We can beat it, plus we've got the new bullets that sister Kate gave us." Chrono's face darkened at the mention of the bullets.

"Rosette," Chrono said angrily, "I told you not to depend on those bullets; there's something in them that just doesn't belong in a holy weapon…"

"Oh Chrono, would you relax? If Sister Kate gave them to us they must be safe." Rosette said as Chrono slowed down, though Rosette didn't know why.

"True…" Chrono said "but she never told us what's in them. I have a bad feeling about them…something in them seems pure evil, not holy material if you ask me."

"Evil?! What do mean evil?! These are holy weapons nothing in them could be ev-" Rosette was cut off as they realized they were staring at the demon face to face.

The demon came at them at full force they just barely got out of the way as the car became a flat piece of metal.

"Oh crap!" Rosette said, "That was a new car!" She yelled angrily as she dodged another blow from the demon. "TAKE THAT, AND THAT, AND THAT!" Rosette yelled as she shot several Gospels at the demon as hard as she could but it didn't seem to be doing any thing. She tried to once more to shoot him as he ran towards her, claws raised threateningly.

**CLICK**

It was jammed. Rosette's eyes widened as she noticed the demon running at her, and it definitely wasn't slowing down.

"ROSETTE!" Chrono yelled. "MOVE!" he shouted as he tackled her to the ground, just barley dodging the demon.

"Be more careful!" Chrono said as he got up and ran at the demon, trying to distract him while Rosette fixed her gun. "Chrono!" Rosette yelled. "The gun…it's jammed. I have to use the bullets, there's no choice." She said as she threw her gun down on the road.

"No!!!" Chrono shouted. "I can distract the demon while you try to un-jam the gun!" But he didn't seem like he could take any more; he was already out of breath from dodging the many attacks from the demon, who still looked like it had enough energy to go on for hours.

"Don't use them!" He shouted as the demon finally managed to hit him, sending him flying across the road, and slamming into a building with a loud 'crack. He stood up, however, much to Rosette and the demon's surprise.

"I finally figured out what's in the bullets, Rosette. There's _some_ holy power but it's overpowered-" He was cut off as the demon grabbed his waist and hauled him up into the air to where he was eye level with it.

"Chrono!" Rosette screamed as she grabbed the gun. Without ever meaning to, she pressed the trigger and the gun went off, sending her sprawling on her back on the road from the backlash. The next thing Rosette heard was an evil laugh that resounded in her head and sent chills through her very soul.

"Chrono…what have I done?"

End chapter 2, Discussion 

Okay, that's the second chapter. There's more to come, and the next chapter is gonna be really interesting, so don't miss it. Anyway, I'm not in a talk-itive mood today so I'll say goodbye, oh yah umm nightcrawlerelf sorry about the language thing I put it on the wrong review and umm till my last breath was actually pretty good sry

SincerelyDoveofLight 


	3. authoress' note

Hi people umm I cant update unless you really want more (hint, hint) for a while sorry but I have a lot of stuff going on like the holiday rush and there's a spot open on the team of doves so if any one wants to join email me at or ok well anyways, me and Dove1 are back together after our um fight cough cough but tell me what you think so far ok im working on it so don't rush me oh yah and if there's anything that doesn't go with the manga sorry but I probably haven't read it because its only came out to vol.3 in English and that's the only language I can read ok bye and Happy Holidays from Dove2 of Doveoflight bye!

P.s tell me anything that's wrong and ill try to fix it you know this is only my first fanfic right! Well anyways got to go bye


	4. Chappie 3

Chapter 3 Farewell my friend 

The deep laughter seemed endless as the bad news piled on top of each other. The good news was, the demon died from the bullet. The bad news, a new demon had emerged from the bullet with lots more power than before, _and_, to make it worse, it still had Chrono in it's grasp as well.

"Chrono! I'm so sorry, Chrono, it slipped." Rosette said as she stood back up on her feet. The demon was _huge_! It was as big as a 13-story building, making Rosette squint to see it's head.

"_Blood…must have…blood…"_ It said as it's beady red eyes rested on Chrono, who was struggling in his grasp, though it didn't seem to be helping any.

"Hey you big bully, pick on someone your own size, like a dinosaur or something!" Rosette screamed as she pointed her normal gun at the demon. The demon slowly turned its huge head to Rosette, and when it saw her, a wicked smile spread across its face and it dropped the bloody form of Chrono.

"_Fresh blood…of…a young girl…_" It whispered hoarsely out as it took an unsteady step towards her. She pulled the trigger, and, to her immense surprise, sent a Gospel flying towards it eye. The effect was tremendous.

There was a huge explosion as the bullet hit the demon in the eye, causing the eye to blow up and spew blood and pus type goo around them. Chrono got up off the ground and ran in front of Rosette, where the demon was headed, though the bullet seemed to have slowed it down.

"Hold it, Thanos. You're not getting at Rosette just so you can feed your endless appetite." Chrono yelled as he stood in front of her, blocking her from the demon and it's prying eyes.

'_Thanos…that sounds familiar…'_ Rosette's eyes widened in shock as she realized just who was in front of them.

"Thanos, murder of a thousand…Thanos…the bloodthirsty archfiend, the one with an endless appetite who killed his own family…Chrono, why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" Rosette wailed as she grabbed his shoulder in panic.

"Thanos is the demon that was sealed away over 500 years ago because of his greedy nature. He could eat anything, demon, human, he didn't care; he ate them all. Thanos's essence was sealed in that bullet, and was released when you shot. He isn't very strong, Rosette, even Sheda could defeat him."

'_Who's Sheda?'_ Rosette wondered as his voice took on a hint of malice.

"But, your bullets won't work on him Rosette; he may be weak, but he _can_ evade them more easily than other demons can. And my power won't work on him because he absorbed the other demon, gaining its power as well." He turned his head slightly to her, revealing determined red eyes.

"Thanos's power constantly calls out to me, Rosette, it's his ability. It's always calls for me to come, and if you're not completely awake and focused, you will succumb to his callings and become his next meal."

The thing called Thanos laughed.

"_Oh my, a Sinner, how very rare indeed. How I would like to have you, but you are far too strong for me to get my hands on, so I will go for the little nun behind you. Perhaps she wont put up too much of a fight._" Thanos said as he took another step towards them. He stopped again, however, and said, "_Unless…you want to take her place?_" More blood fell to the ground with loud splashes as he stood there.

"Chrono, you can't! I won't let you!" Rosette screamed as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from her.

"Sorry Rosette, but I can't let you go…not when you're so close to finding your brother. I promised you that I would do everything I could to help you find him, and I will keep that promise, no matter what the costs on my part." He opened his eyes and glared at the demon.

Ruby red eyes staring at the huge demon defiantly as he said, "If you promise not to harm her…I will go in her place." He said as his arms fell to his side in defeat. Thanos laughed.

"_How very cooperative you are Sinner. Very well, I won't harm your little catholic friend if you go in her place, agreed?_" He called as tears began to well up in Rosette's eyes as she found, to her horror, her voice and body weren't responding to her commands. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she once again tried to call for Chrono to stop, but couldn't…her throat was closed up tight, but she persisted defiantly, earning her right to talk again.

"No…Chrono, you can't…" She managed hoarsely as the world began to spin. She saw Chrono nodding and say,

"I will not move from this spot if you do not harm anyone else and return to your dormancy, agreed?" Thanos nodded. "Then…goodbye Rosette. I am truly sorry I couldn't go with you to find your brother, but now _you_ can at least go." Chrono said as Thanos's hand curled around his waist and hauled him up into the air.

"Why didn't you just let me kill him with the bullets?" Rosette screamed as Chrono got farther and farther away.

"_Ha ha ha, silly human. Your bullets can't harm me; they may blow off a limb or an eye, but they can regrow just as easy, and your friend knew this, which is why he made this agreement with me. I would've surely killed you had I got my hands on you, but I'm not sad; I got someone much stronger than you, why should I be sad?_" Thanos called out as it's flesh began pulling and the knitting back together.

"Couldn't we have just ran Chrono? Surely the Order could've helped us…" Rosette said as her vision get blurrier still. Chrono's voice came with a sudden surge of anger.

"And let someone innocent die? Rosette, I am by no means innocent, not even close to it. Why should someone else die that _is _innocent while I can in their place? You have a chance to live a long life, I suggest you live it to the extent while you can. Goodbye Rosette Christopher, I will never forget you, not now, not ever."

"I hope we can meet again someday, perhaps in heaven…that sounds nice, Rosette, I will look for you in heaven. But Rosette, promise me that if I don't make it, tell the **Big Guy** I said 'hi', would you?" He said as his voice began to fade and the world started to go black around her.

Tears poured out of her eyes onto her habit as she said the final words she would ever tell to him again.

"I promise Chrono, I promise."

End chapter 3, Farewell my friend 

Okay, it wasn't that great but give me a break, I'm just going on what I feel like right now so there. Okay, if you want to talk to us, just put your e-mail address and we'll give you a chat, okay? Anyway, till next time,

SincerelyDoveofLight


	5. Chappie4

Chapter 4 My sweet Vida 

When Rosette awoke, she found she was lying in a hospital bed. She blinked. Well, she knew she was by a window because the sun was blinding her as she lay there; yup, it's morning. Someone was stroking her hand, and she could feel wet drops falling on her hand too. Just who was there and what were they doing? She cracked her eyes open a fraction…and quickly shut them, hoping they hadn't seen.

"Rosette? Are you awake Rosette? Please, wake up Rosette, we need you right now…please…" Father Remington said as more tears fell on her hand. She opened her eyes again. _Where was Chrono?_

"Father, where's Chrono?" She asked. Shock poured from him as she spoke the question.

"Rosette, you're awake! Thank God Almighty one of you is alright!" He said as she looked up into his face. Sadness was abundant there; it was in every corner of his eyes as he looked at her.

"Where's Chrono?" She demanded impatiently, making Remington look away, more tears threatening to fall.

"I told Sister Kate that the mission was probably too hard and that she shouldn't send a _demon_ after a demon servant, only loaded with bullets containing a demon eater." His tone was becoming more grief stricken with every syllable he spoke.

"Why didn't I go after you? If I had…Chrono would probably be here smiling at us right now…It's all my fault. I told her she could send you two, but I had no idea…please forgive me Rosette, please…" He let go of her hand and walked over to the window, only to gaze out of it with a rueful look on his face. Rosette was almost too stunned to talk, but she forced the words out.

"What…what do you mean Father?" She asked with obvious worry in her voice. Father Remington, however, ignored her and continued to stare dully out the window. Rosette stood up and walked next to him, angry that he was ignoring her.

**BAM!**

Poor little Remington got a big lump on his head for ignoring her, better luck next time bubba.

"I'll say it again, where's Chrono?" She said dangerously as Remington hopped on one foot, due to the fact that she had smashed his foot with hers.

"Rosette, please sit down. We need to talk." He said as he hobbled over to the bed and sat down; Rosette followed.

"Chrono is here, he's right behind that curtain over there." He pointed behind her to a curtain with a shadow of a bed behind it. "But," He said as he grabbed her arm to keep her down on the bed. "You can't see him, Rosette. The sight would tear you apart, and you're already weak from what happened." Rosette's eyes bulged with rage.

"What do you mean I can't see him?! How dare you say that!" She yanked her arm away and stood up. Before he could stop her, she marched over and ripped open the curtains. The effect broke his heart.

She faltered in the doorway, looking at the small figure on the bed. His chest wasn't rising or falling; his skin was a pale ashy color; his headband was gone and he had a cut across his forehead, no blood fell from it; and his skin was icy cold to her touch.

"Chrono…?" She asked tentatively. "Chrono, are you…why won't you answer me?" She said, though deep inside she knew the answer to it all, but she wouldn't admit it herself. Remington placed his hand on her shoulder and spun her away from the figure that appeared for all the world to only be sleeping silently.

"Rosette, I'm sure you know now why there was that curtain blocking him from your view. It was necessary for him to be close to you. His presence was needed in the room for you to wake up, but sadly his soul is gone…and we can't find it. While his body may have lived a short time after it was lost, his soul is now lost and we have no chance of ever finding him again. We tried Rosette, but his soul just doesn't…_exist_ anymore…I'm sorry. He lived a long life, Rosette, now it's time for you to do the same." Before he could say anymore, Rosette had spun away and ran to Chrono's limp form, crying hard as she embraced him.

"Why did you take that for me, why? Why did you sacrifice yourself for me when we could've got away? Why…why…?" She sobbed into his chest as Remington stood in the door, she didn't care if he saw her cry anymore. She gripped Chrono's icy hand in hers, though the cold was almost enough for her to lose her sanity. As long as she remembered, he would always be there to take her hand in his, warming it with unnatural heat that seemed to fuel his very being. The tears came freely now as she lay there next to him, reminiscing about the past.

After about half an hour, Father Remington left, locking the ward door behind him. This didn't bother Rosette, she was happy he had left her alone because she needed it more than she thought.

"You promised me that you would always be with me, that you would protect me…so why did you leave me?" She sobbed as she gripped his hand tighter, praying with all her might that it would grip hers back.

Eventually she fell asleep on the bed next to him, hand still clasping Chrono's as she breathed in his scent, comforting her…imagining in her dreams that she had simply fallen asleep next to him, like the old days.

The funeral service held a few days later almost proved too much for her. His small body lay in a sleek wooden coffin, with a small nameplate reading: _Chrono: One of many talents and emotions, but always a true friend till the end, and his friendship will be treasured for the rest of eternity…_

Rosette stared down at his lifeless form. He appeared to be only sleeping, though his chest rose and fell no more, assuring her that he was definitely not slumbering. He was dressed in a neat blue sailor's suit, courtesy of Satella, since Rosette had wanted him to look nice in their last memories of him. There was a small cross that had been placed in his hands that had came from around Sister Kate's neck personally, the delicate gold glinting brightly in the morning sun that flowed through the stained glass windows.

She could hear Azmaria crying behind her, telling her clearly that the young angel needed comforting. She took her last look down at Chrono, taking in his frozen features that would remain that way till the end of time…then she turned and walked off towards the weeping form of Azmaria and embraced her, feeling her own tears starting to fill her eyes as the girl hugged her back. Rosette forced Azmaria to sit down on the pew, but it didn't seem to help any.

All through the halls the answering cries and wails could be heard answering Azmaria's, urging on her own tears to come…even Satella sat in tears, wiping at her eyes daintily with a small handkerchief supplied by Steiner.

"It's okay Rosette, he would want you to let your emotions out." Father Remington said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She tried harder to keep the tears from spilling out, but failed and finally let them come…her wails of anguish echoing through the halls, drowning out everyone else's. Her grief poured out of her, and she welcomed it…she could finally tell him goodbye in the way she wanted to…knowing this would be the last time she ever saw his face again.

She sat on her bed crying for what seemed like hours till she finally fell asleep thinking about Chrono. She had been allowed to leave the infirmary wing today to return to her own room, which practically screamed of all the things she had lost.

It had been a week since that fateful night in which she had lost everything she had…a week after Chrono had died… People kept coming up to her in the halls telling her how sorry they were about Chrono till she just couldn't take anymore of it.

"WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE LAY OFF ME?! I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed as she ran crying back to her room.

'_Chrono…how could you leave me like this? I still need you…'_ She thought as she threw herself on her bed, hands clutching the clock tightly. She flipped it open for the thousandth time that day, hoping to see the comforting blue pour from its depths. She stared solemnly at the dull gold as nothing happened, as usual. She felt her heart give another cry of anguish, and answered it with her own wail of pain that echoed out into the corridor, crying out for the one person she knew was gone. As she stared at it's dim light, her thoughts wandered back to what she had been told.

'…"_We tried Rosette, but his soul just doesn't…**exist** anymore"…How could his soul be lost? He wouldn't just up and leave his body like that…and the soul-thing was destroyed…so what happened? He's Chrono, the one person you can always depend on to get you out of a tight spot…but what happens when he's the one in a tight spot?_'

As she thought about it, she laid back against her pillows and closed her eyes, trying hard to stop the pain and misery that was quickly engulfing her. She set the watch down and turned off the lights, trying to get some sleep.

Just as she closed her eyes, the clock flew open with a loud 'crack' on the nightstand and golden light poured from its depths.

'_Chrono…are you alive?'_ She thought as the room faded around her into blackness.

**End chapter 4, My sweet Vida**

Well ok bad chappie but it go smoother later on umm Im in really bad need of ideas so people start working haha j/k no really I do need ideas thanks everyone for reviewing and keep it going ok does anyone know what story nekomouse wrote??? He/she reviewed and I cant find out anything about him/her ill try to update soon if I can that is but I gotta go dove one might just kill me soon jeez everyone is starting to get on my nerves ok please R&R on your way out


	6. Soundless Whispers

Disclaimer: This really isn't mine! I just wrote it. 

**Currently listening to:** Good Charlotte (I lost my Linkin Park CD)

**Author's note**: Alright. This isn't mine, it's Dove2's. Since she quit, this story fell into my hands to write and do all that good crap. You guys better be thankful! Oh, and it's not long cause I'm working on My Sweet Sinner-6. It's almost done too. It should be finished before the weeks out. Now, be nice and R&R! Oh, and Till We Meet Again, I'm working on it. It should be up soon too.

Chapter 5 _Soundless Whispers_

What happened next seemed like a dream to her delusional mind. Everything was black around her, and she couldn't talk or see anything except darkness. Distantly, she could hear Chrono's voice calling out to her, making her heart speed up with excitement. She was about to answer, but something told her not to…that it wasn't him.

'_No,'_ She thought, breaking away from his voice. _'He's dead…he left me. Even his soul is gone.'_ She thought wearily as tears flooded her eyes once again, her aching heart searing in her chest.

"Rosette," Chrono said as he suddenly appeared in front of her. "Rosette," He said as his cheek brushed hers. "**I didn't leave you**, I will always be with you…as long as you love me, I will always be in **your heart**. You just need to **find me, Rosette**, that's all." He emphasized some words, making her blink into his shoulder in confusion. Was he saying…he wasn't dead?

He hugged her tightly as she began to cry. "Rosette, when you made that contract with me, part of my soul got put into you. I won't ever truly leave you, and you of all people should know that."

"But how…?" Rosette choked out as she embraced him in return.

"Your concern for me brought you here. Do you know where we are?" She shook her head. He laughed. "We're in your big head." He said as he poked her in the forehead. "Joking, only joking, but no, seriously, we're in your mind." He said, as Rosette looked ticked.

"Don't forget what I said, Rosette. As long as you love me, **I will always be** **here with you, through the good times and the bad**." He said softly as his image began to fade. He lightly touched her cheek, brushing away the tears from her eyes that were forming.

"Chrono! Don't leave me, please…" Rosette gasped as the touch of his hand began to fade.

"Rosette, I won't leave you, promise." He said as his image faded a little more. "When things get tough, all you need to do is **find me**…**Rosette**, I will always be by your side…" He whispered as his image finally faded, hugging her tightly.

Suddenly, light shot through the darkness making her squint in irritation. She could hear his gentle laughter resounding through the light and helping to chase away her fears and sorrows. She could feel her bed beneath her back and the warm blankets around her as they helped pull her back to reality.

She sighed as the last bit of darkness fell away to reveal white underneath it, finally feeling like she had been freed of all her misery. The last thing she heard was his laughter, true and happy, never to be brought down again, Chrono had finally said his last to her. He had laid down the tracks, now let's see if she could follow them…

She sat on her bed, breathing slightly as she stared up at the ceiling. Did that just happen or was it a dream? No, she could still smell him on her so it couldn't have been a dream. She sat up, finally understanding what he had told her. He wasn't dead yet, but then, where was he?

She crawled out of bed and walked over to the widow, gazing out at its chilly night sky desperately. '_Where are you Chrono? Why didn't you just come out and tell me you're alive? Please Lord, show me the way to him…I must find him if he really is alive…'_ She thought as she watched the stars twinkle brightly, flashing off their colors in bursts of excitement and dancing around in happiness. If only she could be a star…so carefree and happy…nothing to bring her heart down with pain anymore, no wondering if he is okay, hurt, or just sad…

She shook her head in anger. If she was a star, then she would have never got to meet Chrono, and that in itself is more than a reason not to be a star. Now what? Who should she tell to get them to believe her…I mean, they _did_ just go to his funeral and see his dead body…

His body…if he was alive, wouldn't he need that? She frowned in confusion as she pieced the puzzle together slowly. What if…that really wasn't his body that they had found? What if he never was killed, but had been thrown somewhere when the Order had killed the demon, only they had never found him? If so, why didn't he tell her that he was alive instead of dropping subtle hints?

'_Maybe…I gotta find him on my own. Maybe…he needs help, only he can't say it right out.'_ She thought, lying back down on her bed and stretching, feeling happy. He was alive! Father Remington had said they couldn't find a soul, but his soul was still in his body!

With that in mind, she shut her eyes and went back to sleep thinking longingly of finding Chrono again.

'Save me, Rosette…' End Chapter 5, Soundless Whispers 

Sorry I haven't updated this for awhile. It's not mine, and I had no clue where she wanted this to go, so don't gripe if it's completely whack. Now, review for me! Thank you! (if you review, you get another chapter. Kapeesh?) Sorry, dunno how to spell it REVIEW!


	7. Urgent warning

_**Author's warning:**_

Hey people, this is just a simple notice. I am removing this story from this site for thecurrent time only, and am requesting a time for when it should go up again. I am revising it, given that I found a new plot. It'll be bloody, possibly an R rated story now, so please let me know. I would like to know when you guys want it back up. Thanx! –Dove-


End file.
